


Stolen coffee tastes better

by Astray



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Elisabeth das Musical
Genre: Gen, and Tod just wanted his coffee, coffee AU - BECAUSE I CAN!, in which Lucheni is a barista with a strange concept of boundaries, perfectly sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tod shows up at the coffeeshop where Lucheni works, Lucheni decides to mess with him a bit. </p><p>[Prompt: Coffee.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen coffee tastes better

Tod had shown up before the end of his shift, so he brewed his order, acting the friendly barista. After all, he was not sure even his employer knew of their relationship. Not that it really mattered. What mattered was that he had barely slept a wink because a certain someone was not feeling sleepy at all – and did not need to wake up in the morning. So it was with some vengeful delight that Lucheni took his break, and came to sit with Tod. It would be more accurate to say he slumped unceremoniously on the bench, practically sitting on Tod himself. And Lucheni helped himself to Tod's coffee. He did not apologize, smiling behind the rim of the mug. From Tod's good-natured shrug, he knew he did not have to. And coffee was always better from someone else's cup anyway.

 


End file.
